Temporary highway markers are distributed along the roadside to alert drivers to various hazardous conditions such as ongoing construction, defective roadways, etc. These highway markers must be both portable and durable, while maintaining a relatively low cost. Since these markers are placed unattended in close proximity to moving traffic, they experience a high degree of theft or destruction by impact with an automobile or truck. This normally requires frequent replacement of the markers.
Heretofore, roadway markers have been fabricated from metal or wood forms which are placed on the side of the road and weighted down with a sandbag or similar device. Most states have regulations as to the type of material from which the upright portion of the road markers are fabricated and also the dimensions thereof. However, the base of the markers can be fabricated from any type of material. The only criteria for the base is that it provide sufficient weight to maintain the structure in an upright position to sustain high winds normally associated with passing vehicles and open spaces. However, there is no practical way to prevent these markers from being destroyed by impact with a vehicle as a result of an accident or even a voluntary act wherein a driver purposely runs into one of the markers. The result is usually total destruction of both the marker and the base, requiring replacement of both.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for a reinforced base onto which the upright structure can be placed that both provides sufficient weight to maintain the upright structure in position under normal operating conditions and also is capable of surviving vehicle impact with the marker structure.